


и дам ему звезду утреннюю

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Carisi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catholic Guilt, Drama, Episode Fix-it, Guilt, Judgment, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Человеку следует делать не то, что он хочет, а то, что должен — без оглядки на совесть или последствия. Именно это делает нас высокоморальными. И помоги нам Господь, если мы утратим эту способность.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	и дам ему звезду утреннюю

**Author's Note:**

> канонное АУ в вакууме + квази fix-it. События 19х13, но обвинителем по делу Барбы выступает не Питер Стоун, а Доминик Кариси. В фике многие диалоги взяты непосредственно из самого эпизода. Таймлайн - все начинается с разговора Барбы с Джеком МакКоем, где тот предлагает осудить отца мальчика за похищение.

_Кого Я люблю, тех обличаю и наказываю. Итак будь ревностен и покайся._

_Откровение 3:19_

_30 января, вторник. Офис Барбы_

_  
  
_Рафаэль бездумно смотрел в окно, вцепившись в стакан виски как в последний оплот, в единственную надежду.  
  
Надежда, что Джек МакКой поймет намек и покинет его кабинет, себя не оправдала. Не то чтобы он всерьез надеялся. В его жизни она почти никогда себя не оправдывала. С обвинениями дела всегда обстояли куда лучше.  
  
Дело было не в МакКое. В конце концов, Рафаэль его безмерно уважал и, наверное, даже в каком-то смысле любил — как образ отца. С поправкой на то, каким он хотел видеть своего отца, а не тем, кем тот был на самом деле.  
  
За окном медленно падал снег, ветер лениво закручивал причудливые спирали, и в свете рыжих фонарей отчего-то казалось, что снег падает вверх. Иллюзия, оптический обман, бессмысленное кружение замерзших слез небесных.  
  
Ему просто хотелось побыть одному.  
  
Из головы не шла речь того же Джека на похоронах Бена Стоуна. Рафаэль вообще не хотел туда идти, он не любил похороны. Не любил свадьбы. Крестины. Любые устоявшиеся социальные ритуалы вызывали смутную неприязнь и отчуждение. Но покойником был Бен Стоун, а этим именем пренебречь было никак нельзя. Поэтому Рафаэль сцепил зубы и заставил себя пойти. Речь Джека — лучшее, что там было, если не брать в расчет, что Джек цитировал самого Стоуна:  
  
«... Человеку следует делать не то, что он хочет, а то, что должен — без оглядки на совесть или последствия. Именно это делает нас высокоморальными. И помоги нам Господь, если мы утратим эту способность».  
  
Эти слова поселились под ребрами и теперь росли и ширились в нем, пробивая корнями внутренности. Рафаэль пил скотч, но не чувствовал вкуса. Он думал о семье Хаусхолдеров, о том, что Мэгги и Аарон однозначно любили своего сына, но каждый — по-своему. Сколько может быть граней у безусловной любви? Один желал ему смерти ради избавления, а второй — жизни ради пустой надежды для себя. Он думал о том, что времена царя Соломона давно прошли, а нынешняя Конституция не справлялась со своими обязанностями. Даже не близко.  
  
Безусловная любовь к ребенку не должна была ставить в тупик огромную неповоротливую систему американского провосудия. Однако, это случилось. И теперь разгребать последствия выпало Рафаэлю. Наверное, Господь наверху очень смеялся, когда Рафаэль вытянул короткую спичку в этом деле.  
  
Эта мысль почему-то сделала резкий кульбит и скакнула в совершенно другом направлении — Рафаэль вдруг подумал о Кариси. Хоган Плейс был подобен лабиринту Минотавра, в хитросплетении светлых коридоров, кабинетов и залов суда всех размеров, можно было не встречаться годами.  
  
Чуть больше года прошло, как Кариси ушел из Спецкорпуса, чтобы сменить табельное на ворох ордеров. С тех самых пор они виделись, кажется, раза три. Это и встречами-то назвать нельзя — случайно задетым плечом в коридоре на бегу, опаздывая на заседание; рядом с уличной тележкой с кофе, «Извините, советник, я спешу, был рад повидаться» — Рафаэль ответил любезностью уже в удаляющуюся спину, вряд ли Кариси услышал, что... впрочем, не важно. Рафаэль от себя этого тоже не хотел слышать; один раз он тайком прокрался на какое-то слушание, где Кариси выступал обвинителем по делу. Ему просто хотелось посмотреть, увидеть, узнать, удостовериться, что он хорошо его натаскал. Рафаэль тогда ушел так же тихо, как и пришел, еще до того, как жюри присяжных удалилось на совещание, но ему и не нужно было знать вердикт — Кариси справился, этого было достаточно. Он сделал все, что мог.  
  
Джек положил свою шляпу на стол, уселся в кресло и по-хозяйски щедро плеснул себе скотч. По сути, он и был здесь хозяином — кабинет Рафаэля, как и прочие офисы в этом здании принадлежали Джеку МакКою, он был полноправным хозяином всего Хоган Плейс. Царь и Бог, если угодно. И желание Рафаэля побыть в одиночестве ничего не решало. Оно даже ничего не стоило. Эта мысль отдавала кислотой и была почти неприятна. Зато смыла все прочие — ненужные и неуместные. Он выкинул Кариси из головы.  
  
Наверное, только поэтому Рафаэля и прорвало на откровения. Все это — похороны Стоуна, изнуряющее дело Хаусхолдеров, медленный снег за окном — выбивало из колеи.  
  
Они не были с Джеком МакКоем друзьями. Наставничество или что-то вроде того.  
  
И все же Рафаэля прорвало.  
  
— Мой отец почти семь лет назад впал в диабетическую кому и шесть недель провел, подключенный к аппаратам жизнеобеспечения. Его никто особо не любил, особенно — я. И все же каждое утро перед работой я приходил в больницу и каждый вечер торчал там до тех пор, пока медсестры меня не выгоняли. Врачи говорили, что не могут ему помочь — мозговой активности нет, советовали прекратить все это. Я же ответил «нет» — пока есть жизнь, есть и надежда. Я мог облегчить его страдания, но не сделал этого. Я сказал себе, это лишь потому что Отец Майк не одобрил бы.  
  
Джек посмотрел в свой стакан.  
  
— Уверен, что не одобрил бы?  
  
Рафаэль неопределенно покачал головой. На самом деле, он не был уверен.  
  
— Я был эгоистом. И ненавидел его. И все же не хотел становиться тем, из-за кого он испустит последний вдох. Я думал только о себе, поэтому оставил его страдать.  
  
Джек не стал развивать тему. Он всегда отсекал лишнее, не разменивался на детали, у него была бульдожья хватка и полувековой прокурорский опыт.  
  
— Осуди Аарона Хаусхолдера.  
  
— Осудить его за то, что он поступает, как я когда-то поступил со своим отцом? — Рафаэлю отчего-то захотелось рассмеяться. Смешного в ситуации не было ровным счетом ничего, а повод для смеха был. Очередной парадокс.  
  
— Закон — это то, что гласит статут, Рафаэль.  
  
— Жаль. Как бы мы ни старались, а моральную сторону он не охватывает.  
  
И потом Джек сказал то, что Рафаэль всегда знал о своей работе и именно это и ненавидел в ней больше всего. То, из-за чего порой малодушно не хотел просыпаться по утрам. Двадцать лет попыток примириться с собой и одной простой затертой до оскомины истиной. Окружной прокурор и по совместительству полноправный хозяин Хоган Плейс имел полное право озвучить вслух ненавистное ими всеми, но неизбежное зло. Правда перед этим ему пришлось в один глоток осушить весь стакан.  
  
— Наша обязанность — не сострадание, Рафаэль. Заключи сделку, его осудят условно. Потом сходи в церковь, трижды прочитай Аве Мария, а потом вернись и допей эту бутылку.  
  
Последнее МакКой договаривал уже в дверях. Он даже свою вечную шляпу не забыл.  
  
Рафаэль не хотел заключать никаких сделок. Вернее, хотел, но не с обвиняемым в похищении собственного сына отцом. Нужна была сделка с совестью, только вот условия, как ни посмотри, были ужасными. Ни один человек в здравом уме и даже при дерьмовом адвокате на нее бы не пошел. У Рафаэля не складывалось со здравым смыслом, а адвокатом он и вовсе пока не обзавелся. Юристы всегда были как те сапожники без сапог.  
  
Он сделал еще один глоток и снова вернулся к окну. Снег все так же падал куда-то вверх, к свету фонарей, как стая бестолковых мотыльков. Упоминание церкви и Аве Марии опять развернуло мысли в странную сторону. От мыслей о Кариси в груди привычно противно заныло. То, что они почти не виделись, Рафаэль приказал себе считать благом. Приказал себе сосредоточиться на снеге. Приказал себе не думать. Перед внутренним взором Доминик Кариси покорно вздохнул, опустился на колени и начал читать Аве Марию вместо него. Трижды.  
  
Рафаэль счел наилучшим вариантом допить бутылку прямо сейчас, не размениваясь на пошаговые инструкции МакКоя. Заливал свои обязанности, в которые не входило сострадание, авансом.  
  
А потом в его мозгу вспыхнула сверхновой дикая и чудовищная, но такая правильная мысль. Ему не придется судить Аарона Хаусхолдера, если...  
  
Возможно, уже никого не придется, но это уже пустое, неважное.  
  
Пока такси везло его в больницу, он думал только об одном: лишь бы Аарона там действительно не оказалось, иначе он не сможет, привычно выберет обязанности вместо сострадания.  
  
Наверное, его воображаемый Кариси качественно помолился вместо него, потому что в палате оказалась только Мэгги. С ее безусловной любовью к сыну он мог иметь дело. Ее любовь все упрощала, делала простым и чистым.  
  
Рафаэль сложил свои полномочия и аккуратно выставил Мэгги из палаты.  
  
Дрю был похож на маленького ангела в окружении всех этих трубок. _  
  
_

_  
31 января, среда, недалеко от Хоган Плейс, 1_

_  
  
_Лейтенант Оливия Бенсон умела привлекать к себе внимание. Особенно, если обуревали эмоции. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что это плохая черта для копа, но вовлеченность делала ее тем, кем она и являлась — чертовски хорошим копом. Отличным другом.  
  
Сейчас она была растеряна как никогда прежде. Наверное, первый и последний раз она чувствовала такое опустошение, когда похитили Ноа. Но даже тогда Лив знала, что делать: расследовать, искать, преследовать, найти, спасти, вернуть.  
  
Что делать сейчас? У нее не было ни единой мысли. Мир рушился, когда она бежала по заснеженному тротуару к такой привычной, обыденной, кофейной тележке в паре метров от прокуратуры, где стоял такой привычный Рафаэль и делал заказ, только обыденного больше не было.  
  
— Рафа, какого дьявола?!  
  
Он даже толком не повернулся, не удостоил взглядом, только крепче вцепился в горячий бумажный стакан.  
  
— Латте, да?  
  
У нее дрожали губы и сбоил сердечный ритм.  
  
— Я не хочу кофе! Ты убил ребенка?!  
  
Он все еще не смотрел в глаза.  
  
— Ускорил его уход.  
  
— Судье объяснить такое будет не так-то просто!  
  
— Суд — последнее, о чем я думал в больнице.  
  
Ей хотелось кричать. Не на Рафаэля, а просто — кричать. Она сложила руки почти в молитвенном жесте и постаралась сделать полноценный вдох. Легкие коллапсировали.  
  
— Тебя могут посадить.  
  
Наконец, Рафаэль соизволил повернуться и посмотреть на нее.  
  
— Думаешь, я не в курсе? Но порой нужно забывать о последствиях.  
  
Он как ни в чем не бывало пил свой чертов кофе, от стаканчика поднимался пар, но лицо все равно было серым и безжизненным. Тепло не согревало, не выполняло своих функций. Никто из них сейчас не выполнял. Все полетело к чертовой матери из-за судебной системы, которая проигрывала царю Соломону. И из-за Рафаэля, который решил взять на себя этот неподъемный груз. Оливию Бенсон официально тошнило от страха и ужаса. От бессилия. И она определенно очень сильно злилась, только у этой злости не было даже цели.  
  
— Не тебе! Ты же носишь подтяжки и ремень... — это был самый нелепый аргумент за всю ее карьеру, но и самый честный.  
  
— У меня не было выбора.  
  
Ни у кого не было выбора и при этом никто не хотел брать на себя ответственность. Слишком неподъемная ноша. Врачи отправляют родителей к судье, судья отправляет запрос на независимого опекуна, способного принять решение, опекун не находится, потому что в действительности решать судьбу младенца никто не готов. И все начинается с самого начала. По кругу. И все это время маленький Дрю Хаусхолдер заперт в своем умирающем теле и за свои короткие десять месяцев жизни смог познать только боль.  
  
Что самое смешное и отвратительное — все мечтают хоть раз в жизни сыграть в Бога, но стоит такой возможности замаячить на горизонте, каждый тут же непременно начнет сливаться, вспоминать о «важном»: это слишком большая ответственность, я не вправе решать, давайте решит кто-то другой, у меня закончился рабочий день, это не в моей компетенции и вообще я забыл выключить дома утюг, прощайте.  
  
Суд присяжных не справился. Даже Больше жюри созывать не стали, как-то сразу стало понятно, что это ни к чему не приведет. Только у Рафаэля Барбы хватило решимости и не хватило чувства самосохранения, чтобы сделать грязную работу за всех тех людей, что клали левую руку на Библию и клялись служить справедливости и правде.  
  
У Лив теперь тоже была решимость, даже если она все еще не знала, что тут можно сделать. Но попытаться стоило. Она бы себя не простила, если бы не попробовала.  
  
— Я должна все исправить, — скороговоркой произнесла уже на бегу и не услышала брошенное в спину:  
  
— Лив, ты мне не поможешь.  
  
Скорее всего, просто не хотела слышать. _  
  
_

_  
31 января, среда, в холле Хоган Плейс, 1_

_  
  
_— Мистер Маккой!  
  
— Коллеги зовут меня Джек, лейтенант. Полагаю, вы пришли поговорить о прокуроре Барбе?  
  
Ей не хватало воздуха, словно она пробежала марафон. Слова застревали в горле, она знала, чувствовала, что они осыпаются пеплом, не опалив теплом адресата.  
  
— Он — лучший прокурор, с которым мне доводилось работать. Он честный и справедливый...  
  
МакКой посмотрел на нее, словно перед ним малое неразумное дитя с милым пышным бантом на макушке.  
  
— Но я не могу позволить своим прокурорам убивать людей. Это недопустимо.  
  
Малое неразумное дитя с воображаемым пышным бантом на затылке — именно так и чувствовала себя лейтенант Оливия Бенсон. Голос ломался и крошился под накатывающей шквальными волнами беспомощностью:  
  
— Он сделал то, что считал правильным!  
  
МакКой, в сущности, хороший человек. Справедливый прокурор. Лив это знала.  
  
— Я это знаю. И Вы знаете. Будем надеяться, что присяжные с нами согласятся. — Он внезапно очень быстро кинулся в сторону — подобно старой кобре на охоте, и это очень неприятная ассоциация; небывалая сноровка для его лет. Лив никак не могла сфокусироваться на «жертве», которую МакКой схватил за локоть. Зрение шло рябью и дробилось на фрагменты. — А вот и он, лейтенант Бенсон! Думаю, в представлении вы оба не нуждаетесь. Мистер Кариси станет специальным советником в деле «Народ против Рафаэля Барбы».  
  
Кариси выглядел так, что краше в гроб кладут. Лив видела его в разных стрессовых ситуациях. Он работал под прикрытием, где любое неверное движение, одно неосторожное слово могло стоить жизни, он бросался под пули, прижимал к сердцу тела невинных детей, вкладывая в их холодные руки розарий и осенял их крестным знамением; даже приставленный к голове пистолет не был способен сделать из всегда подвижного и эмоционально насыщенного лица Кариси ту посмертную маску, что была на нем сейчас.  
  
Лив как в полусне хлопнула его по плечу и смогла из себя выдавить лишь одно:  
  
— Надеюсь, ты провалишься.  
  
Кариси побледнел еще больше, если такое вообще было возможно. Лицо окрасилось тем оттенком синего, который можно увидеть только у тел в прозекторской.  
  
— Я тоже надеюсь...  
  
Он в ту же секунду вспомнил про существование МакКоя, но тот лишь поднял руку и тихо сказал им обоим:  
  
— Мы все делаем, что должно. Мистер Кариси. Лейтенант Бенсон, — с этими словами он пошел в сторону лифтов.  
  
Лейтенант Бенсон и бывший детектив Спецкорпуса, а ныне помощник окружного прокурора и главный обвинитель в деле «Народ против Рафаэля Барбы» не смотрели друг на друга. И все же, прежде чем уйти, Лив коснулась руки Сонни. Их пальцы сцепились только на мгновение, но крепко — до боли. Будущий обвинитель даже не поморщился. Только произнес не своим голосом:  
  
— Я не смогу, лейтенант. По закону — не смогу.  
  
— Забудь на минуту о законе. Вообще обо всем забудь. Без оглядки на угрызения совести и последствия, без оглядки на эти ваши пыльные талмуды. Ты хорошо его знаешь — он испытывает то, что составители законов даже представить себе не могли.  
  
Сонни ненавидел себя за то, что собирались произнести его губы. Его тело должно было откликаться на Рафаэля по-другому, но его новая работа — это ненависть к себе и ни капли сострадания к обвиняемому. Об этом Барба ему тоже рассказывал. Они тогда были слишком пьяны, чтобы Сонни всерьез запомнил, но знание отложилось в памяти, даже если он этого знания совершенно не желал.  
  
Лейтенант Бенсон была не из тех, кто сдается. Она всегда шла до конца. Поэтому когда Сонни сказал дежурное (будто бы у него был выбор, будто он мог бы сказать что-то другое; он не мог, Рафаэль научил его именно этому):  
  
— Для нас, простых смертных, он — убийца первой степени.  
  
Жилка на виске Оливии билась почти непозволительно быстро. Страх окутывал по периметру, заставлял обоих дышать часто и поверхностно. Худший страх — не за себя. За человека, который сделал свой собственный выбор. Которому ты не в силах помочь. Которого обязан осудить.  
  
— У тебя же нет детей, Кариси! Ты просто не понимаешь, что их боль — это боль родителей. А Рафаэль это знает!  
  
«И не важно, что у него нет своих детей, ему достаточно просто знать», — это не было сказано вслух, только подразумевалось.  
  
Сонни на секунду прикрыл глаза, чтобы скрыть панику.  
  
— Я знаю, почему он так поступил, и все понимаю. Правда.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Но если общество проигнорирует подобное, то тем самым мы покажем, что убийство — не всегда зло. Оправдание такого в одном деле позволит оправдать такое и в других, а этого допускать нельзя.  
  
Оливию было не так-то просто сбить с мысли. Он бы и не стал стараться, скорее, пытался убедить в чем-то самого себя. Но бывший лейтенант давила на сердце железобетонной плитой:  
  
— Речь о достойном человеке, совершившим достойный поступок.  
  
У Сонни раскалывалась голова, от боли слезились глаза. Самая настоящая мигрень, когда боль волнами начинает облизывать с затылка, потом перетекает к вискам, а зрение постепенно сужается и схлопывается в один узкий тоннель.  
  
— Пристреливают лошадей, лейтенант, не людей. А если бы у Дрю не было этого заболевания? Если бы у него был синдром Дауна? Или лейкемия? Или больное горло? Может, он вообще не испытывал физическую боль, а просто был несчастлив.  
  
Все это чушь собачья. Сонни не верил ни единому слову, что вырывались из его собственного рта. Большая часть его сердца была на стороне Лив. На стороне Барбы, если угодно. Та часть, которая еще пыталась держать нейтралитет, попахивала сомнением, гнильцой и прогорклым остывшим кофе.  
  
Пульсирующая боль в затылочной доле перетекла к Оливии; ее лицо скривилось, лицевые мышцы свело судорогой.  
  
— В этом все вы, юристы. Всегда ищете в людях логику. Но позволь сказать тебе кое-что — ты бы не узнал истинную логику, свались она на тебя с неба и упади под ноги.  
  
Последние слова она практически выплюнула.  
  
И почти попала в цель.  
  
Сонни и сам был готов плюнуть себе в лицо. Он отдал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от своей ноши обвинителя в деле «Народ против Рафаэля Барбы». Господи, прости — он бы опустился на колени прямо там, на ступеньках Верховного суда, перекрестился и начал вслух читать Аве Мария. Он не умел справляться с проблемами по-другому.  
  
Молитва шла на третий круг, но легче не становилось.  
  
Господи, помилуй, и будь проклят тот день, когда он сдал свой жетон, чтобы вступить в чертоги Хоган Плейс.  
 _  
_

_  
6 февраля, вторник, Верховный суд_

_  
  
_В лицо Аарона Хаусхолдера было попросту неприятно смотреть. Задавать какие-то вопросы хотелось и того меньше, но приходилось пересиливать себя.  
  
— Когда у него начались проблемы с дыханием, педиатр направил нас к доктору Вакаро.  
  
Сонни знал, что услышит. Сценарий вяз на зубах, отравлял дыхание.  
  
— И что он вам сказал?  
  
— Что все плохо, но некоторые врачи проводят эксперименты со стволовыми клетками и результаты многообещающие.  
  
— То есть, он подарил вам надежду?  
  
— Этого было достаточно.  
  
Хотелось разбить Аарону Хаусхолдеру лицо. Бить до тех пор, пока он бы не захлебнулся собственной кровью точно так же, как незаметно для себя захлебывался пустой надеждой. Хотелось вздернуть его за лацканы отглаженного пиджака, как следует встряхнуть и спросить: «Неужели ты не видишь, какую боль причиняешь всем? Собственному сыну — тем, что не способен его отпустить. Своей жене, которая выцвела от горя до состояния полупрозрачного призрака самой себя. Рафаэлю Барбе ты тоже причинил боль — своей трусостью. А меня и вовсе убиваешь, ссыкло ты ебучее».  
  
Конечно, Сонни ничего такого не сказал и не спросил. Продолжал слушать показания матери и старался держать лицо. Выходило так себе.  
  
— Надежды не было, Дрю уже был мертв. Он не мог видеть, слышать, дышать и думать. Он был мертв.  
  
— Ужасно сожалею о вашей потере, миссис Хаусхолдер...  
  
— Тогда зачем Вы это делаете?  
  
Вопрос на миллион, миссис Хаусхолдер. Я делаю это, потому что меня обязал Джек МакКой. Потому что я бы никому не уступил свое место, даже если бы пришлось всерьез перегрызть чью-то глотку. Потому что человек разумный по сути своей не обладает даже иллюзией выбора. Потому что я готов поменяться местами с кем угодно, но, как и говорил ранее, никому бы не позволил занять свое место. Понимайте эту парадоксальную логику как хотите.  
  
— Потому что закон обязывает. Узнаете этот документ? — он протянул ей безликую тонкую папку, она едва бросила на нее взгляд.  
  
— Похоже на отчет доктора Митчелл. Она была моим гинекологом.  
  
— Прошу прочитать подчеркнутую часть.  
  
Миссис Хаусхолдер старалась держать себя в руках, как и все они. У всех присутствующих выходило скверно. Никто не справлялся.  
  
Сонни незаметно скользнул взглядом на Лив. Она, кажется, даже дышать забывала и совсем не держала лицо.  
  
— «Пациентка осведомлена о том, что у ребенка может развиться синдром деплеции митохондриальной ДНК и о возможных последствиях. Несмотря на это, пациентка отказалась прервать беременность».  
  
— Иными словами, Вы знали, что ребенок будет болен, но отказались от аборта.  
  
Сонни никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько ущербным. Ущербным мудаком — эта формулировка была вернее.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я не смогла.  
  
— Не смогли — что?  
  
— Убить своего ребенка.  
  
— Потому что это было бы неправильно?  
  
Быстрые вопросы и ответы — не более чем ментальная перестрелка, в которой свидетель и обвинитель расстреливали друг друга в упор. Пока еще холостые, но Сонни уверен, что в патроннике обязан быть хотя бы один боевой.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Значит, убить Дрю на пятом месяце беременности было неправильно, но через десять месяцев после рождения — правильно, это Вы хотите сказать?  
  
Как же он себя ненавидел в этот момент. Самым худшим решением (и выбором, которого в сущности не было) оказалось посмотреть влево — на сторону защиты.  
  
Рафаэль смотрел на Сонни тем самым взглядом, после которого без лишних вопросов встаешь на колени. Отсасываешь или молишься — иллюзия выбора пока еще присутствовала.  
  
Между ними годами ничего не происходило. Между ними годами происходил то ли нарыв, то ли надрыв.  
  
Сейчас они оба стояли на обрыве.  
  
Голос Рафаэля даже не дрогнул, когда он сел на место, положил левую руку на Библию и пообещал говорить исключительно правду. Сонни оставалось только позавидовать этой выдержке.  
  
— Я работаю в прокуратуре двадцать один год...  
  
Адвокат Барбы — мистер Дворкин — был похож на тасманского дьявола: маленький, юркий и очень опасный еврей, если у тебя хватало ума воспринять его всерьез.  
  
— Мистер Барба, можно ли сказать, что всю профессиональную карьеру вы практикуете юриспруденцию?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Приводите в действие закон?  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Сажаете за решетку тех, кто его нарушил.  
  
С каждым вопросом-ответом лицо Дворкина все больше напоминало светящуюся гирлянду на рождественской елке.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Убийство — это противозаконно, не так ли?  
  
— Да.  
  
Этот диалог между адвокатом защиты и обвиняемым тоже был похож на перекрестный огонь. Но только на первый взгляд.  
  
У Сонни в голове Оливия бесконечно повторяла: «Надеюсь, ты провалишься», — он мысленно ей вторил.  
  
— Так что же произошло?  
  
На лице Барбы — застывшая маска. Ни эмоций, ни чувств, отсутствие хоть какой-то мимики. Сонни не был уверен, что жюри присяжных сможет проникнуться состраданием к человеку, который ведет себя как бездушный манекен.  
  
— Я не считаю, что совершенное мной было убийством.  
  
— Но когда Вы пришли в больницу к Дрю, он был жив, а когда вышли оттуда — мертв. Кто-то что-то сделал.  
  
На лице Дворкина смешивались азарт и любопытство в равных пропорциях. Классическое «кто убил Лору Палмер».  
  
— Да, я прервал его жизнь, но не считаю это убийством.  
  
— Мы сейчас ходим по очень тонкой грани, мистер Барба.  
  
— Это было оправданным прерыванием жизни.  
  
— Иными словами, Вы должны были это сделать...  
  
Застывшая маска наконец-то пошла трещинами и начала осыпаться. Сонни еще никогда не был так рад чему-то деструктивному.  
  
— На столе рядом с кроваткой Дрю стояли цветы. Оранжевые розы. Он бы никогда не узнал, как они прекрасны, не почувствовал бы их запах. Его мать включила одну из кантат Баха на своем телефоне. Бессмертного Баха. Дрю этого не слышал. Он бы никогда не увидел облака, радугу, солнце, луну. Не узнал бы об их существовании. Он не знал чувства голода или жажды, не узнал бы лица матери или отца. Все, что он знал тогда и знал бы дальше — это боль. Боль — вот, что было его так называемой жизнью.  
  
Сонни хотелось плюнуть на все, подойти, защитить, отгородить Барбу от всех этих десятков глаз. Спасти от любых обвинений. Он не мог этого сделать. Он должен был что-то сделать. Провалиться, например.  
  
Прямиком в геенну огненную.  
  
— Откуда Вы это знаете?  
  
— Врачи сказали, что его мозг перестал функционировать.  
  
— Значит, он уже был мертв?  
  
— Можно сказать и так.  
  
— Вы, как представитель закона, явно должны были отличить мертвого от живого.  
  
— Этот вопрос рассматривался в суде лишь поверхностно. В деле «Рой против Фейда» суд постановил: плод жив, только если он способен выжить самостоятельно.  
  
— Смог бы Дрю Хаусхолдер выжить, не подключенный ко всем тем аппаратам?  
  
— Врачи сказали, что нет.  
  
— Значит, то, что Вы отобрали, по сути не было жизнью?  
  
Сонни не хотел вмешиваться, но все протоколы говорили, что в такой момент он просто обязан был произнести крамольное:  
  
— Протестую!  
  
Дворкин даже не обернулся. Судья тоже. Рафаэль смотрел прямо перед собой.  
  
— Могу лишь сказать, что, заглянув в кроватку, я увидел младенца, не способного сформировать простейшую мысль. Он был не способен любить или ненавидеть. Или надеяться. А когда я увидел боль, все это невообразимое страдание, которое его существование приносило двум людям, любившим его больше всего на свете, я должен был что-то сделать. И не важно, означало ли это для меня тюрьму или нет.  
  
Сонни мутило, голос не слушался.  
  
— Миссис Хаусхолдер имела единоличную опеку над Дрю?  
  
— Нет, она делила ее с мистером Хаусхолдером.  
  
— Вы посоветовались с ним, прежде чем ускорить смерть его сына?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вы чувствуете вину за содеянное?  
  
— А Вы — за то, что делаете сейчас?  
  
Сонни не хотел знать, как сейчас выглядело его лицо. Какие эмоции на нем отражались. Наверное, Рафаэль просто защищал себя, а не нападал на Сонни, и все же.  
  
— Повторю вопрос: Вы чувствуете вину за содеянное?  
  
— Я сделал то, что считал правильным.  
  
— Мистер Барба, Вы чувствуете вину?  
  
— Да.  
  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Сонни был бы мертв. Барба, впрочем, наверное, тоже. Взгляды — выстрелом навылет. _  
  
_

_  
7 февраля, среда, Верховный суд_

_  
  
_— Прошу ответчика встать. Господа присяжные, вы вынесли вердикт?  
  
— Да, Ваша есть. По делу об убийстве второй степени мы считаем ответчика, Рафаэля Барбу, невиновным.  
  
— Господа присяжные, вы можете быть свободны. Суд благодарит вас за службу.  
  
Холодный пот противно стекал по спине, облегчение ощущалось тошнотой, когда Сонни поочередно пожимал руки Мэгги и Аарону. Проигрыш в этом деле стал его величайшей победой. Он просто был обязан позже прислать Дворкину бутылку самого лучшего виски, он заслужил.  
  
В зале суда стоял невыносимый гвалт, Сонни обернулся, поискал взглядом Барбу — тот обнимался с Лив и, кажется, сам до конца не мог осознать, что все закончилось.  
  
Сонни и сам не мог.  
  
Спасибо, Господь всемилостивый.  
  
  
К счастью, туалет был пуст. Сонни снова плеснул в лицо холодной водой из-под крана, но это не принесло ни облегчения, ни ощущения чистоты. Он знал, что от этого процесса будет невозможно отмыться — ни сейчас, ни позже. «Вы чувствуете вину за содеянное?» — «А Вы — за то, что делаете сейчас?». Пока длился суд, вина стала его вторым именем, ее невозможно было отменить или обжаловать. Если бы Роллинз была сейчас рядом, она бы пошутила, что вина католика рождается раньше него самого. Вина была чем-то вроде клише, над которым принято смеяться, но только если ты сам не католик. Сонни было совсем не смешно, когда он рассмеялся в полный голос, глядя на свое бледное отражение.  
  
— Не самая плохая реакция на сильный стресс, — сказал Джек МакКой. — Не очень здоровый смех, но все же смех. Вы молодец, мистер Кариси. Это была честная победа.  
  
Сонни не стал оборачиваться, так и смотрел на отражение МакКоя в зеркале мужского туалета. С волос и лица капало.  
  
— Победа?  
  
— Я тоже болел за Дворкина, мистер Кариси, как и большинство в том зале. Вы не давали слабину, довели дело до конца и проиграли с честью. Рафаэль выиграл — тоже с честью. Не хотите пойти и поздравить его?  
  
Разговор отдавал абсурдом. Сонни все-таки развернулся к Джеку, неловко провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь стереть лишнюю воду, но только намочил галстук.  
  
— Вы считаете, Барбу стоит поздравить? С чем? С тем, что убийство сошло ему с рук?  
  
— Полноте, мистер Кариси. Половина моей работы заключается в том, чтобы удерживать своих сотрудников от совершения глупостей. Как можно догадаться по последним событиям, у меня это не всегда получается. И уж позвольте Вам не поверить — достаточно было видеть Вас в зале суда, чтобы понимать, что Вы — последний человек, готовый всерьез обвинить Рафаэля. Не лгите себе. А еще ответьте себе на вопрос, почему из всех своих помощников на это дело я поставил именно Вас. Хорошего дня, мистер Кариси.  
  
МакКой невозмутимо вышел за дверь, оставив Сонни бездумно пялиться в трещину на светлом кафеле. Трещина будто бы двигалась, ширилась и разрасталась во всех направлениях. Почему-то казалось, что на невидимой шахматной доске ферзь только что сожрал пешку. И Сонни точно не был ферзем. _  
  
_

_  
7 февраля, офис Барбы_

_  
  
_Дверь была приоткрыта, так что он не стал стучать, просто распахнул ее и вошел. Барба стоял к нему спиной, разбирал какие-то бумаги. По всему кабинету были расставлены коробки.  
  
Слова не шли. Бесконечная война длиною в неделю вымотала их всех, не оставила камня на камне от тех, кем они были до. «До — чего?» — вспыхнула и тут же погасла мимолетная мысль.  
  
Сонни не знал, сколько прошло времени. Может, он стоял и молча пялился секунд десять. Может, час. Барба как-то незаметно успел повернуться, и теперь так же молча смотрел на него в ответ.  
  
Что тут можно было сказать?  
  
— МакКой сказал, что мне следует поздравить тебя с победой.  
  
Барба лишь невесело хмыкнул. И подошел ближе.  
  
— А мне он сказал, что не стоит тебе слишком сочувствовать. Не то чтобы я вообще собирался. Без обид.  
  
И вот тогда Сонни все понял. И про себя, и про Рафаэля, и про вину, и про прощение. Понимание по-прежнему не несло за собой ни толики облегчения. Стало только тяжелее.  
  
— Я правда понимаю, почему ты сделал то, что сделал.  
  
— Я сделал, что должно.  
  
— Знаю, Рафаэль. Именно поэтому мне было сложно тебя обвинять, — Сонни прикрыл глаза. Он не договорил, они оба это слышали.  
  
Пауза затягивалась.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Обвинение — совсем не тоже самое, что прощение.  
  
Рафаэль снова неопределенно хмыкнул.  
  
— Казнить нельзя помиловать, Кариси?  
  
— Что-то вроде того. Я могу понять твои мотивы, но мне сложно простить само деяние.  
  
Барба вдруг оказался еще ближе. Сонни почти чувствовал теплое дыхание с тонким шлейфом скотча на своем лице.  
  
— Не превращай свою добродетель в кадавра, Кариси. Если ты понимаешь мои мотивы, значит, способен их принять. Ты чувствуешь вину?  
  
Свое «да» Сонни выдохнул в чужие жесткие губы, которые поставили печать на всем, что он еще мог бы сказать. Это «да» растворилось в горячем дыхании, осело на кромке белых зубов. «Да» так и не стало ответом.  
  
— Она не твоя, Доминик. Вина целиком и полностью на мне, — вот что сказал Рафаэль спустя бесконечную минуту и один поцелуй.  
  
Это было самое странное отпущение грехов в жизни Сонни. Тишина скреблась в стекла. Или это была февральская метель. Или сожаление стучало в окно. По сути, им больше не о чем было говорить. Все было сказано еще утром: «Вы испытываете вину за содеянное?» — «А Вы — за то, что делаете сейчас?».  
  
Это был самый важный разговор — в зале, полном свидетелей. Разговор о том, что происходило между ними годами. О том, что так и не произошло. Этот короткий диалог не имел никакого отношения к делу Хаусхолдеров, он был только для них. И о них.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Мне тоже жаль. Береги себя, Рафаэль.  
  
Сонни очень тихо и осторожно закрывал за собой дверь, как если бы она была бомбой, а он сам — сапером на первом серьезном задании.  
  
Он закрывал дверь — за ними.  
  
Тишина стучала по ступеням Хоган Плейс, снег тут же заметал следы. Сонни боялся садиться за руль — настолько сильно тряслись руки, поэтому он предпочел вызвать «Убер». Дорогу до дома он совершенно не запомнил. Хотел бы он так же не запомнить вчерашний день. И большую часть сегодняшнего. _  
  
_

_  
8 февраля, квартира Кариси_

_  
  
_Технически, уже наступило 8-е февраля, потому что давно перевалило глубоко заполночь. Но он все еще был в своем личном дне сурка. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, он сидел в темноте посреди тесной гостиной. Когда-то этот диван ему нравился, но сейчас он мало чем отличался от средневекового орудия пыток. Персональная «колыбель Иуды». Кариси долго слонялся из угла в угол, смотрел на свои вещи. Думал о том, что произошло, во что превратилась его жизнь. Он думал о том, что от прошлого его отделяют не несколько месяцев, лет, февральских снегопадов. Телефонных звонков. Стаканов виски. Секса. Оплаты по счетам. А огромное неподъемное чувство вины. Чужого и чуждого.  
  
К четырем утра стало еще хуже.  
  
Не было дороги, ведущей к человеку, каким он был еще неделю назад. Да это же было в другой вселенной.  
  
Он просто не мог взять и вернуться к работе, к прощению, к любви к кому-то, к утренней газете, не мог вернуться даже к телефонному справочнику, в котором под именем младшей сестры скрывались ответы на все вопросы.  
  
Было невозможно вспомнить, как он вошел в сегодня, как он пришел к тому, что имеет сейчас. Решение тогда далось ему легко — он не думал. Ему казалось, что терять уже нечего. Все изменилось, а он жил, не понимая, что с ним происходит.  
  
О господи, только бы все было другим. Только бы ничего не напоминало о прошлом.  
И он несся вперед, как машина на краш-тесте, как пуля, выпущенная из ствола, созданная для движения, существующая лишь до тех пор, пока не будет остановлена стеной, сопротивлением воздуха, человеческой плотью.  
  
И самое страшное — в том, что были и воля, и безумие, и отчаяние преодолеть законы — все законы. И физики, и светского суда, а дальше падать в какую-то ебучую бездну сквозь стены и мясо, но не не было сил сделать шаг назад. Один шаг назад.  
Не было сил просто оглянуться.  
  
Он поднял трубку телефона, набрал выдолбленный на подкорке номер и сказал, не теряя время на ненужные приветствия:  
  
— Давай про все забудем. Я ничего не понимаю, мне нечего прощать, можем просто выпить кофе и поговорить.  
  
На той стороне долго молчали, а ему так надоело ждать, поэтому он просто продиктовал адрес — в тишину, надеясь, что его услышали.  
  
Через полчаса раздался тихий стук в дверь. У Рафаэля были совершенно безумные глаза, когда Сонни открыл.  
  
Черт знает, чем закончится этот бесконечный день февральской снежной тишины. Наверное, стоило бы позвонить МакКою и соврать, что заболел.  
  
Наверное.  
  
Сонни был почти уверен, что постиг прощение. Может, им стоит съехаться, купить кактус и завести лабрадора. Они обсудят это, когда февраль сойдет на нет.  
  
Если. _  
  
_

_  
8 февраля (утро), квартира Кариси_

_  
  
_С кухни сочился чарующий горький аромат — Барба варил кофе. Сонни смотрел на трещину под потолком спальни. Трещина будто бы двигалась, ширилась и разрасталась во всех направлениях. Все тело болело и одновременно захлебывалось негой. Лабрадора они могли бы назвать «Кэссэди».  
  
Февраль и не думал никуда уходить.  
  
Сонни вдруг понял, что прощение и прощание — это одно и то же.  
  
Щетиновый ожог на внутренней стороне бедра саднил особенно сильно, но с этим можно жить.  
  
«Вы испытываете вину за содеянное?» — «А Вы — за то, что делаете сейчас?».  
  
— Нет.  
  
Острое бескомпромиссное слово. Куда лучше ущербного «да», которое утонуло в чужом дыхании.


End file.
